legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Pickles is the main antagonist/tritagonist of the Rugrats franchise. She is the cousin of Tommy Pickles, the niece of Stu and Didi Pickles, the daughter of Drew and Charlotte Pickles and the granddaughter of Lou Pickles. She is a major spoiled brat and the recurring bully towards Tommy and the other babies, but will usually side with them or do something good for them. She is smart enough to make the adults believe she is a sweet and lovable character in order to mask her true nature toward younger children. Her parents, Drew and Charlotte Pickles, can be responsible for spoiling her a lot and making her the brat that she is, and sometimes not, today. Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Angelica resides in the Greed ring in Hell after she died from a drug overdose due to her malicious, bratty nature. Even some people named her, Satanica, and for good reason. She was digging vigorously through the endless horde of gold breaking her nails for...whatever her materialistic fix was. Perhaps cookies or the object of her affection. Throughout her history, Angelica became addicted to various narcotics which intensified her Schizophrenia, bringing her back to her childhood and fantasy where her creations she obsessed over came to life. Whilst a teenager, she was constantly taking hits of acid, so she would never have to live without her creations who were her only company, or rather her puppets. Her mom actually died of a heroine overdose back in 1982 just after Angelica was born, and Drew in his depression married a gold digging whore that Angelica idolized because she went by the delusion thinking it was her real mom, Cynthia, then took a Barbie-like doll and made it after her mom's image, wearing a filthy orange dress and having wild hair. Later in life she followed in her mom's footsteps with drugs and everything, dying of overdose at age 13 in 1993. She had a kid brother named Dil. However, because of her psychotic state, Angelica didn't know the difference between Dil and her creations, and Dil never followed her commands. After endless crying and a refusal to disappear like the others did when Angelica was angry with them, she hit him. Due to this, he sustained a brain hemorrhage, which resulted in a deformation and being permanently disabled. As he grew up, his damage only became more evident and by the time he was 9, he lived as an outcast, being ridiculed for his retardation. The immense guilt over this is what led Angelica to her drug use and to un-create the Rugrats briefly, until her experience with hallucinogenics. gallery All_Grown_Up_Season_01_Episode_03_Bad_Kimi_0000182736_1_1.jpg 300px-Angelica-Rugrats.jpg Angelica-rugrats-all-grown-up-25393934-332-363.jpg|Angelica in All Grown Up. Category:Characters hailing from the Rugrats Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cheryl Chase Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kid Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Animated characters Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls